


with those keen eyes of yours

by vilnius



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bull doesn't like reading but he likes Dorian, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Iron Bull, Tent Cuddling, Yet more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilnius/pseuds/vilnius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to leap in to Bull's arms and stay there.</p><p>Drabble collection of the relationship between Dorian Pavus and the Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Fallow Mire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a middle of a huge writer's block and I have to do something about it. I've suffered it for four very long months and I can stand no more. So. I decided to try writing little Adoribull drabble things and see if it'd help.
> 
> Sorry about all the mistakes and other weird things you'll probably find in my fics. :--(

Fallow Mire is as miserably wet as always but the corpses' swords are sharper than Dorian originally anticipated. He grimaces in pain when the blood spurts from his forearm destroying his new robes. Then he slumps on his ass to the ground.

Marvelous.

Bull crouches to observe his bleeding arm and turns and twists it with careful hands. He purses the scarred lips when his keen eye analyzes the state of Dorian's wound. Cole creeps worriedly in the background, which is a bit unnerving to be honest, and Trevelyan has found a remotely dry stump to sit on. She is currently examining worryingly her _blades_ like nothing is out of the ordinary.

And she calls Dorian her best friend. 

”It's not deep,” Bull finally announces after a pause, raising his head to look Dorian in the eyes. ”I believe you'll survive,” he adds looking completely serious.

”And I was ready to say my goodbyes to this dreadful land,” Dorian sighs dramatically but hisses when a sharp pain lingers around the cut.

Bull smiles kindly when Dorian demands,

”Why does it hurt so much if I'm not dying?”

Cole taps Bull's shoulder with a bandage and Bull takes it with a warm nod on his way. Cole beams as Bull starts wrapping Dorian's arm into a nice little package. The way he focuses only on Dorian shouldn't be endearing.

”You Vints are too delicate,” he jokes quietly and grins when Dorian throws on his best fake scowl.

Bull's rough fingertips are gentle – almost too gentle – when they tighten the strapping. He caress the arm fondly with his enormous thumb and presses a kiss to the aching spot. It's Bull's own version of a healing spell, completely foolish, but it never fails to make Dorian feel a little better.

”All good, big guy?” 

The look on Bull's eye should be illegal to make at a smelling bog with two party members nearby. Dorian wants to leap in to Bull's arms and stay there.

He's breathless and his throat is oddly tight when he whispers, ”Actively not dying, I suppose.”

After a quick look past his shoulder, Bull pecks his forehead before offering a hand to help him stand. Dorian doesn't let go even when Trevelyan lifts her head and smiles slightly at their joined fingers.

”Ready?” she checks with a raised eyebrow and Dorian nods squeezing Bull's hand.


	2. Evils of Seheron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can kill a man with his bare hands if necessary and make sure Dorian will never get hurt under his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this one, actually. Headcanons about sleeping (and cuddling!) are my favorite.

Bull is a bad sleeper.

The time in Seheron has done a lot to him and nowdays he can only nap for a while before his eyes snap open again, his pulse jumping in his ears loudly. You can never know when the attack comes, he remembers, and it's hard to let go of the warnings and the feel of a blade twisting inside the knee joint.

He doesn't have nightmares anymore but the insomnia has stayed through out the years. He wouldn't let Dorian stay the night if there was even a slight chance of him getting hurt by Bull's traumas.

He has a habit of sleeping on the right side of the bed, Dorian clutched gently to his chest and his arms around the smaller frame. That way he can see the door. If it opens. If he hears steps behind it. If he can make out a stranger's voice.

His axe is within his reach and he is fast enough to take out danger, assassins or whatever, before they'd overtake him. He can kill a man with his bare hands if necessary and make sure Dorian will never get hurt under his watch.

Dorian sighs when Bull moves him slightly into a better position. His mustache tickles Bull's bare chest and his fingers are light against the back of Bull's neck. 

Dorian likes to sleep like this, as near as possible. He once said that he had never had someone like Bull, someone to be close to. He laughed when Bull kissed his temple and promised he could stay as long as he wants, as long as he needs a massive pillow to lean against.

Bull would do anything to be what Dorian needs. What he deserves.

He doesn't always know how to accomplish it but this he can do. Guard his sleep and embrace him, safely away from the evils of Seheron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bull's a sweetheart.


	3. Hissrad's remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissrad is dead now, only the Iron Bull remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently have a lot of Iron Bull feels that I didn't know about. Post Demands of the Qun, obviously.

The clouds are heavy and dark and full of depression.

The rain violates Iron Bull's naked back like the ground and Dorian doesn't know what to do. He supposes there isn't much to say anymore. Hissrad is dead now, only the Iron Bull remains, and Dorian can only imagine the thoughts that circle around in the now Tal-Vashoth mind.

Dorian hesitates. Bull is the one with the eternal understanding and tenderness. Dorian is more than selfish compared to him but seeing the man he admires, above all, like this, hurts like a shock spell.

Bull hasn't moved for several moments now and it's freezing. Dorian ought to crawl inside all the blankets he can find to avoid of getting sick. But instead, he curls the wet robes around him and walks to Bull.

Bull doesn't look at him, just sits still on the rock like a marble statue. Dorian wants to kiss him, hug him, touch him. Something.

He doesn't ask if Bull's alright. The answer is too obvious.

Dorian clears his throat. Bull's lonely eye is soft when he turns to look at him. He has a little smile on his face and Dorian frowns.

Bull pulls him closer by clutching his wrist. Then he kisses Dorian's fingertips and places the hand above his heart and Dorian's own heart is restless and confused. He wonders if this means he may kiss the gap between Bull's horns.

”At least this way I can keep my boys,” Bull suddenly says, voice rough on the edges. ”This way I can keep _you_.”

The confession makes Dorian swallow shakily. He wants to cry. He wants to make everything better. He wants to say he will never leave. He won't. Bull takes a deep breath and lets go of Dorian's hand. 

”Hurts though," he says and grows silent. A seagull shrieks to the silence, Dorian shivers from the cold and the unmentioned feelings inside him. 

There are still spots of blood on Bull's skin and Dorian watches as the rain drains them away. He hopes it takes away some of the inner pain as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about posting these little things, and I'm so freaking glad about your lovely comments and kudos and everything. Thank you. <3
> 
> I especially wonder about Bull's characterization a lot because all three of these drabbles show the soft side of him and I don't know. But you know, we all know he's a big softie and a sweetheart under all that muscle flexing and Dragon killing.


	4. Not a Book Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is not a guy who can sit five hours straight in an uncomfortable chair and turn pages of a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about Bull violating Dorian with kisses in the library. I succeeded. Kind of. It's short and fluffy and full of Bull's love for Dorian. I'm also more than tired so beware of horrible errors.

Iron Bull doesn't enjoy reading that much.

He prefers the action, the blood boiling inside his veins after a hard fight, the sweat emerging on his skin after a good fuck and the way his muscles are sore in the morning after Boss has taken him in the field with her. He even likes the way his knee complains at the cold because it tells him he has lived through worse.

Bull is not a guy who can sit five hours straight on an uncomfortable chair and turn pages of a book. Books are not interesting. Books tell a story, a history, but it's nicer to live that history on his own than learn how others lived it.

Still, Bull never declines when Dorian knocks on his door and asks him to spend time with him. In the library. No obscene touching allowed, he makes clear and pokes Bull's chest. Bull follows him grinning secretly the whole way to the keep. Dorian pushes him to sit down and then crawls on his lap, arranges himself properly and grabs a book from the shelf.

Dorian loves the history. Dorian loves the researching. Dorian loves leaning against Bull's chest and reading aloud to him the parts that are horribly written, the parts he likes and the parts he thinks will teach Bull something worthwhile.

And Bull loves Dorian if he's truly honest. 

He loves it when Dorian is distracted enough to bite his thumb nail without noticing it himself. He loves the way Dorian makes annoyed, and adorable, little huffs when he disagrees with the text. He loves the way Dorian chews his bottom lip when he tries to learn more about high dragons to prevent Bull from getting killed by one.

Bull doesn't like reading but when Dorian allows him to kiss his neck and tug his earlobe lightly with his teeth, every hour spent sitting in the library is worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wants to see him, wants to trace his scars with his fingertips, wants to peel away the eyepatch and definitely peel away those awful pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this isn't a drabble considering the word count but no one will die if I post this in here. At least I hope so. 
> 
> Sorry about mistakes and such, I'm feeling very impatient for some reason and my concentration is veeery low. Forgive me.

Bull puts him down on the bed carefully, like Dorian is something that will cost a fortune if broken. Dorian bites his bottom lip to avoid the whine that threatens to push past his resistance.

”Bull,” his mouth forms anyway. The hands, which are figuring out how to open the several buckles, stop.

”Yeah?”

Bull looms on top of him, not even touching. His hands land on the bed on both side of Dorian's waist. Dorian doesn't feel like he's trapped to his own surprise, the warmth feels like a cage that is meant to protect him, not to imprison him.

”It's late,” he states after gulping air for a moment. He's so hard and he desperately wants Bull's hands on him, _in_ him.

”I'm aware of that,” Bull answers and Dorian's positive he's smiling though he can't see his face clearly in the darkness. Dorian wants to see him, wants to trace his scars with his fingertips, wants to peel away the eyepatch and definitely peel away those awful pants.

He grabs Bull from his belt but the giant brute doesn't move even when he puts force into it. Dorian can't decide whether it's annoying or arousing.

”Can't you take a hint, are you a Ben-Hassrath, or not,” he mumbles. His eyes are starting to close without his permission and Bull really needs to hurry before he'll pass out.

”Hush, big guy,” Bull chuckles and finally touches him again. His naked shoulder this time. Bull's fingers are rough of all the axe swinging and they catch slightly on Dorian's smooth skin.

”Please.” It's an accident but Dorian barely even registers the word's meaning, he wants Bull to touch him too badly to feel ashamed.

”I know you want a piece of my meat, Dorian.” Dorian groans and covers his eyes like he could hide from the words. ”But I have to decline the honor of fucking you blind tonight,” he carries on and Dorian freezes still.

”I... I see.”

His heart feels too heavy inside his chest, like it could drip through his stomach for Bull to stomp on.

”Not tonight because I'm not that kind of man, despite what some might tell you,” Bull says and would he stop already, Dorian feels ill and not only because of Bull's kindness, he –

”You're simply too drunk, big guy,” he explains.

Oh.

”Maybe in the morning if you're not busy puking your guts out.”

Dorian hopes Bull can't see the relieve on his face.

Bull cups his face with his big palm and leans close enough so Dorian can't mistake the sweetness of his smile for anything else.

”Let's just sleep tonight, okay?”

Bull's fingers are back on the buckles and he opens them with too much care. Dorian can feel the shame desponding.

”Okay,” he answers and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should push my head into a hole like an ostrich because I'm little embarrassed of all this sappy fluff I'm writing......... :D


	6. Confessions with tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I'm talking about the flirting, the sneaky glances, the banging behind closed doors...”

Trevelyan brings him breakfast the days she has time to do more than a drink a cup of ghastly tasting tea. She often lets herself in, by picking the lock without permission, carrying a tray filled with freshly baked bread, fruits and coffee.

She's a valuable friend to have, as she likes to remind him, in many ways.

Today she climbs on Dorian's bed looking way too perky as she kicks of her boots and lays down next to him. She chews a piece of bread spreading crumbs on his sheets.

Dorian groans loudly under the covers and she laughs too loudly as he tosses the blanket away and glares at her.

”Morning, Mr. Sunshine,” she says and offers him a cup of coffee.

Dorian doesn't thank her, just sips the hot liquid silently trying to get use to the feeling of being awake.

”Have you ever thought about it?” Trevelyan suddenly asks her mouth full of bread. For a noble she really isn't that good behaved, Dorian thinks and closes his eyes briefly against the rising sun.

”Thought about what? I cannot read your mind despite my many talents.”

The Inquisitor snorts unattractively. ”About the Iron Bull, of course!” she exclaims and it's a small virtue that she's not looking at Dorian considering his open hanging mouth.

He clears his throat. Maker's balls, he's not wake enough for this conversation.

”You really need to be more specific because --”

”Cut the crap, Dorian,” Trevelyan teases and Dorian clicks his mouth shut. ”I'm talking about the flirting, the sneaky glances, the banging behind closed doors...”

”There is NO banging!” he says, scandalized because this is not her at all. He's silent for awhile looking at anywhere other than her amused eyes. Then he sighs, defeated. ”Not yet, at least,” he admits and Trevelyan shrieks excitedly and lifts her hand for a high five.

Dorian ignores it and she pokes his side like Sera does when she's particularly annoying.

”Kaffas! Will you stop it, please,” he snaps and the look on Trevelyan's eyes is now truly curious.

”Everything alright?” she asks and the teasing tone is gone at once. She sounds concerned and Dorian grabs her hand and laces their fingers together.

”I don't know,” he answers and it's mostly the truth.

She waits.

”It's just,” Dorian starts but he has to stop again. He bites his lower lip and tries not to close his eyes against her unspoken question. 

Iron Bull likes everyone, fucks everyone who asks, cares for everyone equally and would die for a total stranger. Dorian can't say the same for himself and the problem is; he may not be as special to Bull as Bull is to him.

Trevelyan figures it out. ”You're really gone for him, aren't you?” she asks softly and squeezes his hand.

”That's an absurd idea,” Dorian counters quickly but she knows him well enough to see past the charade. But she's kind enough not to press the issue.

She splits a pear in two with a knife and offers him the other half. They eat in silence before Dorian essence brightens clearly.

”So, my dear. What about you and the hairy Warden Blackwall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is really important to me.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dorian will never tell anyone is that he was the one who kissed Bull first and that it happened weeks before their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer's block got the better of me for awhile but here's more adoribull fluff after a pause. :)

What Dorian will never tell anyone is that he was the one who kissed Bull first and that it happened weeks before their first night together.

Trevelyan takes him to see the family retainer in Redcliffe. She does tell him she doesn't know what to expect before they head to the Hinterlands but the shock of seeing his father standing in front of him with regret written on his forehead with capital letter, still hurts.

When Halward Pavus tried to change Dorian's sexuality and now apologies it sounding too sincere, it feels like he rips Dorian's insides out through his stomach and then tries to push them back in, hoping Dorian won't bleed out in the meantime. Dorian listens his father's words trying to decide whether they are real or false.

He doesn't know what to think when he steps out of the tavern to look into Trevelyan's hesitating eyes but he wishes he wouldn't think of anything.

Trevelyan rents them two rooms from the tavern and asks only once if he's alright. He's not but he appreciates the Inquisitor's kindness. She is tactful enough not to try to heal his wounds before he has had a chance to try to stitch them first on his own.

-

There are tears on Dorian's face when Iron Bull's brown boots stop in front of him. It's almost dark and the village is mostly silent which is why Dorian doesn't mind sitting on the Chantry's stairs for anyone to see.

”Hey,” Bull says softly, bending to look into Dorian's eyes. His knees grunt from the movement and Dorian automatically hisses in sympathy.

”Damned legs,” Bull mutters but his eye is searching when it founds Dorian's own. He doesn't ask if Dorian's alright because he knows better.

”No wonder they start to groan in protest when they have had to carry that weight for so many years,” Dorian says and it was meant to be a joke but his voice has remains of unkindness in it. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck like he's turned into bloody Cullen all of the sudden.

”I'm sorry, that was… undeserved,” he offers but Bull's grin is somehow an honest one. He moves to sit down next to Dorian, keeping a respectful distance but being near enough to Dorian to feel the comfortable warmth of his body.

”Oh, I don't know about that,” Bull chuckles, ”Got to admit that eating three platefuls every day for breakfast has had some effect.”

A smile appears on Dorian's lips and it's hard to fight it down.

”No wonder the kitchen is running out of food,” he replies and gets a rumbling laugh in return.

”Hey, that's Sera not me!”

Dorian chuckles tiredly and notices only vaguely that some way along their exchange he has dropped his head to lean on Bull's bicep.

”Liar,” he accuses. Bull smells of dried sweat and weapon oil. Dorian inhales it greedily even though he's not exactly sure where their relationship stands. Friendship, perhaps. Friendship making it's way slowly into something else.

”Not anymore,” Bull points out and Dorian freezes. But Bull doesn't say anything further and he looks and feels as relaxed as before.

Dorian likes him.

Dorian likes him so when Bull turns his head to smile at him gently, Dorian makes the fastest decision of his life and pushes himself slightly upwards to press his lips against Bull's own. Or rather, he tries to but his aiming is a bit of and the kiss lands on Bull's stubbly chin.

The second attempt succeeds and Bull lets Dorian press small peck on his lips before kissing him properly. It's painfully tender and just the thing Dorian needs, not as a distraction but for something for himself after a reminder of all the things his father has demanded of him.

When Bull leans away, he makes Dorian laugh with these words,

”Kinda always thought I'd have to beg on my knees for your kisses but this works as well.”

”Oh, I'm going to get you on your knees,” Dorian answers, playfully and certain, and doesn't think of his father.


	8. Me and my socks will keep you warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You know, sharing heat doesn't really work that way. You should be naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this isn't even remotely a drabble but whatever we don't care! Tent cuddling and huge socks ahead.

”I don't understand how you southerners stand this!” Dorian wrinkles his nose as he gets closer to the fire. It's dark and freezing in the Emprise du Lion, his toes are practically deep frozen at this point and he's positive his mustache has hoarfrost in it. _And_ he is wearing Blackwall's shirt under his robes. Disgusting _yellow_ woolly shirt that smells of horse. Blackwall gave it to him after a firm look (and a kiss to the cheek) from Trevelyan and Dorian was desperate enough to accept.

It has made the cold little easier to bear, not that Dorian would ever admit it.

Blackwall, Rainier, whatever, shoots him an annoyed look but doesn't say anything, just twists his neck to look at the clear if black sky.

”The stars are fairly bright in here,” he comments ignoring Dorian's reasonable complaints. ”Quite a sight.”

Trevelyan, who is writing mission reports of all things, looks at the sky as well. ”They're beautiful,” she agrees, eyes widening inside her furry hood, ”I don't think I've ever seen something like this.”

Dorian sneers but takes a quick look at the sky. It is beautiful, he supposes, if you appreciate such things. There must be thousands of them, all twinkling and glittering slightly, the mountains' height making them seem like they're close to them.

Ridiculous.

Trevelyan, who is easily annoyed after a long day, narrows her eyes. ”Quit whining and making noises, Dorian. Nobody forced you to come with us.”

Wrong. She did made him drink fine Antivan brandy before asking, knowing Dorian would be powerless to say no after a decent drink. Damned woman.

”I'm going to sleep,” he announces then and makes his way to the tent that he's sharing with Bull. The big lummox is already snoring when Dorian fumbles trying to coordinate his way in the dark tent.

He wakes with a yawn when Dorian curses wildly while trying to take off his robes without exposing himself to cold.

Bull rubs his only eye before asking,

”Turning in already, big guy?” squinting to see Dorian's desperate attempts to undress.

”That is fairly obvious, isn't it?”

Bull chuckles lowly. ”I could help you to take off your clothes, you know,” he says, grinning to his own suggestion. Dorian rolls his eyes and pulls his boots from his feet. Then he slithers away from his robes but after a small pause leaves the woolly shirt on.

”That's a pretty dam ugly shirt, Dorian,” Bull says. He's still smiling. That smile does things to Dorian he wouldn't care to inspect any further than he already has.

”It's not _mine_ ,” he snaps, horrified. Maker help him if he'd have as much sense for fashion as Blackwall does. Just the thought makes him shudder. "I haven't nor will I ever sink that low to actually use something like this voluntarily! And if I do, I sincerely ask you to behead me.

Bull looks somewhat amused. He scratches his chin. ”You know, sharing heat doesn't really work that way. You should be naked.”

Dorian stares at him. ”I'm sorry, what?”

”I figured you'd want to be as warm as possible,” Bull shrugs but the evil bastard is still grinning. ”I can help with that.”

Dorian pinches the bridge of his nose but truth to be told, he is feeling a little warmer already. ”I'm afraid I'll decline the honor.”

”Suit yourself.”

Dorian is absolutely not disappointed when he crawls under the blankets, alone, with Bull only a feet away from him. 

His whole body is shaking after only a half an hour and starts to rethink his earlier refusal of Bull's offer when the freezing shivers trail from his neck to his toes which he can't really feel anymore. He blows air to his palms and tries to wrap himself into a tiniest ball possible.

”Dorian,” Bull murmurs after another thirty minutes. ”Come here.”

Dorian makes a tiny whine when Bull gathers him in his arms and curls his massive arms around Dorian's back.

”Th-this doesn't m-mean a-a-anything,” Dorian makes himself say before burying his face to under Bull's neck, right to the spot where he would feel his pulse if he could concentrate on something else than the cold.

”Of course it doesn't if you say so,” Bull says, his voice oddly soft but serious at the same time. His hand trails across his clothed back but he doesn't ask him to take off his clothes despite the earlier suggestion.

Dorian can't help himself, he's far too gone and cold and miserable and Bull is crawling his way into his heart so he presses almost an invisible kiss under Bull's chin and shakes his breath from his lungs.

”My f-feet.”

Bull nods and does something, moves Dorian slightly away from him (but keeping his other arm around him) and stretches his other hand under the blanket. Then after a little bit of grumbling he does something again and pulls Dorian close again.

Suddenly there's a gentle tickle on his heel and breathless laugh from Bull when Dorian twitches in his arms, and then. Then he tucks a woolen sock on him and it feels like he has set his foot in a steaming bath. It's so sudden he stiffens and tries to wiggle it off but then Bull puts another to his other foot and by the Maker does it feel good.

”Wh-what?”

Bull grins, somewhat proudly. ”Dagna's doing,” he says. ”Awesome right?”

The socks are huge and when Dorian lifts the cover to see them, they're disgustingly pink, making his current outfit even more horrifying.

Still, he nods, almost stunned from Bull's consideration. He lifts his hand to stroke the darling man's cheek and Bull's grin softens.

”W-why you n-need -”

And the grin is back making Bull's narrow lips inviting. ”What can I say, my footsies get cold, too.”


	9. in love with certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I said that I'm in love with you.”

Dorian stares.

”I beg your pardon?”

Bull stares back, not flinching despite the fact that _Dorian_ did. He doesn't stand up from Dorian's bed as Dorian takes a hesitating step towards him, hope blending in in his anxiety. Dorian's hands are shaking when he smooths his robes.

Bull breathes, shoulders moving. His leg bounces up and down, never stopping, like he's nervous. ”I said that I'm in love with you.”

Dorian doesn't look away even though he has a craving to do so. His eyes feel damp and he licks his lips to moisten them. Nails push into his palms. He doesn't know what to answer because _of course_ he loves Bull as well, loves him like he has never loved any other. He loves him so much that he stayed for him, stayed in the South were coldness lingers on his skin and food is plain. He loves him so much that he will leave him behind when the time comes and doesn't accuse him, never accuse him if Bull wants to carry on without him.

What comes out of Dorian's mouth is,

”Are you certain?” He walks to Bull, cups his both cheeks.

Bull smiles, his eye's corner crinkles.

”Quite,” answers Bull and waits for Dorian to kiss him.


End file.
